Sinfully Good
by fateMoon
Summary: Ana Steele knows what she wants for her graduation, and that is the one and only Christian Grey. Warning: Lemon (M rating). Girl x girl pairing involved. A/K A/C K/E. One shot.


**I am a little overwhelmed with Stronger Steele, so I thought I might make a one shot to let loose. ENJOY.**

 **Warning: pure fantasy and smut.**

 **All mistakes are mine. All characters belong to EL James.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **SINFULLY GOOD**

Good things, bad things, sinful things. It all depends on how we look at it. Some may think I'm a crazy bitch, but I classify myself as an opportunist.

I am a virgin by any means, but I am not the innocent little girl in pigtails my daddy peg me to be. I've experimented a lot during my high school year, but I don't experiment with normal hormonal teenage boys that couldn't control their raging hormones and shoot cum all over girls' body on three pumps.

No, no, I am no ordinary girl that sneaks in the janitor closet with Elliot Grey or his brother Christian Grey, the hottest boys and the best football players back in High school. Not that I can get my hands on either of them since they are three and four years my senior. They graduated by the time I start to explore my sexuality.

Of course the person under your nose is always the person that will be least suspected. That's right, Katherine Kavanagh is my main bitch.

It's easy for us to say that we are having a sleepover, an innocent sleepover where we gossip and sneak a touch or two.

We both always dress to impress, Kate usual style herself as the pretty Barbie while I opt for dark daring lipsticks for sultry look. so it's no stranger that men practically fall at our feet. But of course a female always choose only the best partner to mate. For us, it's nothing new that we are asked to go on a date dozens of times in a week. But those men don't worth our time and attention.

Kate and I graduated today with a suma cum laude degree in three years no more. We are also proud virgins that keep each other company. Of course being each other's best friend since we are infants, we committed that the day we lose our virginity we would do it together. I don't think I can do it if Kate is not there to reassure me too anyways.

Kate's valedictorian speech blew me away and I shed a tear or two. I am so proud of what we've accomplished up to this point of our life. We are also moving forward together and will be moving to Seattle together.

Up next is the one and only Christian Grey giving a commencement speech. Apparently I'm not the only one salivating and drooling over the fine specimen he has become. Of course he is already a lady's man back in high school, but I only heard rumors of him back then. Now that I've ogled him with my own eyes I have decided that he will be the one to deflower my innocence, or at least the little innocence I have left.

I know texting Kate of my plan will be futile since she can't open my message up on the stage, but I signal her when I walk up the stage to receive my degree. She gives me a look of approval as I exit the stage and back to my seat.

Kate and I discuss about this before. We are not gay, but we just don't want to waste our precious virginity on guys that does not worth our time. But during those time waiting for Mr. Right we also have needs, needs that our own little hands and tiny fingers can't really satisfy.

I fix my gaze back on Christian and Kate who are sitting next to each other. All attentions are forwarded to the graduates and Chancellor, so no one is actually paying attention to the interaction the both of them are making right now.

I see her giggle and get a little bit touchy feely with him. I trust Kate implicitly, but I am sensing a little jealousy on my side. How I wish I am the one sitting next to Christian right now.

My jealousy is cut short when I see Kate gives him a little pointer towards my direction. He looks up while he props his right hand to his chin, stare at me intensely, drums his index finger against his lips, and winks at me.

I blow a hot breath as I feel my cheeks flush. My panties are soaking wet because I am pretty sure I had a mini orgasm just by his wink itself. _I can't wait for this damn ceremony to be over!_

Xxxxxxxxx

"ANA!" Kate pushes through a throng of students and jumps into my arms.

"That was an amazing speech you did Kate! I'm so proud of you." I squeeze her back with equal fervor.

"Katie, congratulations! And great speech you did there." My dad hug her too after I let her go.

"Thank you, Ray! Look, there are my parents." She exclaims.

We all exchange pleasantries before Kate whisper to me to go check out the back room of the commencement hall because there will be a surprise waiting for me.

She gives me this knowing look and hungry stare before I excuse myself to the whole entourage I'm heading to the restroom for urgent needs.

I make my way down the hallway without attracting any unwanted stare, silently open the door to the back room where the heads waited before the ceremony. Now the room is empty with only a few chairs remain, as well as a hunky handsome young man sitting on the immaculate white sofa with his left foot prop on his right. Christian is in his beautiful glory, looking like a dream in his Giorgio Armani grey suit. _Yummy._

"Hello, Mr. Grey. Thank you for squeezing me in your busy schedule." I try my best to be as presentable as possible in my halter neck dress.

"Oh, Miss Steele. The pleasure is all mine." His voice is just oozing with sex. I shudder at the thought of him throwing me onto his bed and use my body like I'm his whore. I'm sure he can orchestrate them just fine without asking what and how I want him to do me.

"So how should I entertain you, Miss Steele? You know I'm a busy man, so make worth of my time." His intense piercing gaze shoots through my eyes as his right hand motion me to come closer.

I pretend to play innocent and gasp toward his direction. "Why, Mr. Grey, I am an innocent young lady. Are you implying that I know what I want?"

He looks at me incredulously and smirks.

"Are you giving me carte blanche right now?"

"Enlighten me." And as soon as those two words escape my mouth, he bolts from the couch, push me against the wall across the sofa, wrap my head against his hands and slam his lips against mine.

Oh Lord Jesus _YES YES YES!_

An animalistic kiss that I never ever even done with Kate and it is so exceptionally hot and mind numbing and everything I never thought it would be! Our moans and groans echo through the empty room, our saliva mixing between our battle. I am feeling a little bit drunk from his taste right now. His tongue forced himself into my mouth, but I don't want to surrender and give him just like that, so I fight for dominance, which cause him to growl. He tightens his hold on my jaws and soon I relent and let him enter my mouth. The feel of his tongue exploring every nook and cranny of my mouth is a fucking turn on.

Soon he lifts me off the ground and pushes me further to the wall as I wrap my legs around his hips while one of his hand support my ass. He massages my ass thoroughly as well and in turn I claw his perfectly toned shoulder blades. I can feel that he is ripped even if it is covered by his three-piece suit and I know that this man will be THE man that I give my virginity for. I don't care if it is a one time thing, but at least I can proudly say that the most eligible bachelor Christian Grey is the one who take my virginity to my future grandchildren as their bedtime stories.

He is grinding hard into my heated core, so I grind back with equal fervor showing him that I want him so bad I am not kidding anyone. I can tell from our grinding that he is big, which makes me grin wider because it's going to be a satisfying night. Kate told me that I have a small and tight pussy and his dick will stuff every inch of my hole. Pleasure coarse through my entire body and I channel it by pushing his upper body closer to mine.

Just as I am about to let go for air he push his tongue even deeper, probably touched my tonsil, and I gag in surprise and he lets go. He smirks sinfully, fully aware what he just did.

Hot puffs of air escape both our mouths as we calm down from the intense kiss and soon he let go of my legs as I stand upright on my own again.

Once again he leans closer to me, but totally miss my lips and whisper into my ears.

"9 pm sharp. Heathman Hotel. Top floor the grand suite. Punctual and you will be rewarded; late and you will be punished."

He drags his thumb that was secured on my jaws along my lips before he leaves me to my own device. I am torn though. Torn to be rewarded or punished. The sound of punishment sends chill all over my body in a good way, but rewards are usually grand and extravagant right? I can't help but hum in satisfaction.

I have to thank Kate properly for getting me this opportunity. Who else among the graduates are able to book an exclusive night with the one and only Christian Grey, the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings? Definitely none except for me!

I fish out my phone and notice that Kate mentioned about family lunch. Dad is heading there with the Kavanaghs while she is waiting for me in her car. She told the parents that I was held back by some friends that I passed along the way to the toilet.

I slam the door shut and breath deeply since I run all the way back to the car. I can't seem to take the stupid grin off my face.

"Ulala someone is happy. Look at that smug face! Fix yourself young lady!" SHIT! My dark purple lipstick! I completely forgot about it. Thankfully the place has considerably desert down and left for the day to celebrate, and those who remains doesn't give a shit to me.

I pull down the sun visor to reveal the in built mirror and see what a mess I made to my lips. My whole face look thoroughly kissed and I grin again.

"Stop grinning like a loon and fix yourself. OH before I forget…" she takes my face into hers and kiss the living daylight out of me, and just like Christian she force her way into my mouth and explore them too. I am shock at first, but then soon I'm enjoying immensely.

She let me go and smirks. "Damn that guy tastes amazing. Can't wait for tonight!" and she hits the gas pedal and drive toward the restaurant where we are going to have a family lunch.

I can't believe she just did that just to taste Christian.

"You'll be with me tonight, right?" I ask, making sure she will be there to ease my nerve of finally losing my virginity.

"Of course! And anyways you are not the only one getting deflowered tonight." She winks.

"So Christian is also taking yours?" She is totally my sister for life! We are even going to be deflowered by the same man.

"Um, not exactly Christian Grey… but the other Grey." She smirks again.

"Who?"

"His brother, du-uh" and cue the eye roll.

"Elliot? OMG! SO WE ARE GETTING SOME ACTION FROM BOTH BROTHERS?" I screech in excitement.

"Yup! He says that they both would be willing to grant our wish in one condition."

"ANYTHING!" I shout and she laughs at my excitement.

"We have to perform for them." Again she smirks. "We are after all a pro in that department."

 _Yes!_ Having Kate to warm me up before the Grey brothers take over will significantly decrease my nerves as well as boost my confidence. We both aren't lacking in experience to please a man, _or men,_ by any means. Over our college year we performed quite a few blowjobs here and there in mask parties, but not intercourse. So I hope I my skill to please the Grey brothers will not disappoint.

Xxxxxxx

Nighttime roll in a blink of an eye and both Kate and I dolled ourselves to look as appetizing as possible. My dad drives home earlier saying that he is sorry he couldn't spend longer than necessary. Not that I want to shoo my dad away, but I could care less if he wants to leave early since I am going to lose my virginity with the elusive Christian Grey.

It's summer, but I am wearing thigh high stocking with its matching garter belt with lacy thong underneath my black lace cross front skater dress for extra sexiness point. I want to look especially delectable for him. Maybe I'll even get a sample for his brother's dick as well if Kate would like to share.

Kate and I agreed that Christian will be for me and Elliot will be for Kate because Kate prefers blonds. I don't mind either as long as they can use their dick properly then I'm good.

We both enter Kate's Mercedes and head to Heathman. It's still fairly early, around 8 in the evening. As much as I want to be the bad girl for Christian and get punished, Kate preferred otherwise. I even give her an extra pout to be late but she is having none of it.

I don't understand why does she not see that I want to be spanked and get my ass red from his hand because I'm late?

30 minutes later Kate hands her key to the valet as we walk hand in hand to Christian's suite. I try to make excuses to her that I want to use the bathroom first and touch up my make up, but even that only help me waste 10 minutes.

So here we are, exactly 15 minutes early and already standing in front of door. Kate is extremely excited, but I'm not. I want to be the bad girl that she wouldn't let me.

The boys open the door and welcome us into the room where it's already dimly lit. I am a confident person, but at this exact moment, I'm not sure what I should do. _Should I kiss Christian and hug him or what?_

I see Kate make a beeline to Elliot and do exactly what I just thought. So I try to do the same, but Christian's face shows amusement. I think he knows I am not that kind of girl. So instead of greeting me nicely like a gentlemen, he roughly pull my body to his,hook my right calf and bring it around his waist, and kiss me on my mouth like there is no tomorrow. _Oh happy graduation to me, indeed!_

I moan hard and throw myself to him and aggressively battle for dominance.

"Ehem." I hear Elliot clear his throat and we break apart.

"Let's toast first to celebrate the girl's graduation."

Christian slides my thigh down from around his waist and head to the mini bar where a bottle of Bollinger Grande Année Rosé 1999 sits proudly in the middle of the ice bucket, an excellent vintage if you ask me. He skillfully pops the bottle and pours the champagne generously and then hand over to each one of us.

"Cheers! Congratulations of your degrees and may tonight give all of us what we always wanted." He gives me his knowing smirk as we cling our glass together and drink the expensive champagne. Oh it must be nice to be rich. This champagne is the best that I've ever tasted. I might ask for second, if I'm not going to do something crazy. I definitely will not be drunk and forget tonight's event.

I am too in the moment of playing the staring game with Christian when I feel Kate pulls my hand towards the bedroom and motion for the boys to follow. Once inside, she takes my champagne flute and put it on the desk far away from the bed before she gives me her happy smile.

I am facing the opposite of the door, but I know the boys have entered the room while stripping and situate themselves on the wide ottoman. The room is dimly lit, only both bedside table is lighting up the room, but for me it's enough lighting to tease all of us and drive us insane.

Kate pulls my face closer to hers and softly touches her lips to mine. She taste sweet, just like the pink champagne. I pull her face closer, needing her presence closer to calm me a little bit.

Kate's taste brings a sense of familiarity and I quickly fell into ease and slowly loosen up. She starts to run her hands to my expose skin and I do the same and before I know it she push me on the bed and I bounce. Kate slowly undo the zipper of my dress as our lips lock together and I try to do the same. Unlike me, she is wearing a simple sleeveless dress that is easily taken off. So she is having a difficult time trying to get the dress off me.

I am about to help her when Christian ask for permission to help Kate take off my dress and run his hands along my bare back when he slides them down. He is about to lean in and run his tongue to my naked nape when Kate tuts him to have patience and to sit right back at the ottoman. He seems frustrated to be denied, but Elliot vocalise his thought as well that he should wait for his turn.

The skin that Christian touch with his callous hand sings in approval, but soon I forget what he did when Kate starts to run her tongue down my neck and my body hums in approval.

Kate doesn't know it, but although i maintain a dominant personality, I am pretty much a masochist in the inside. I want a man who will someday sweep me off my feet and give me good raw sex, and I shall willingly submit myself to the lowest form he would like me to be. Right now I am just praying that Christian is the person I'm looking for. I hope that he is a real tiger in bed.

Kate snaps me out of my thought when she bites hard on my nipple, causing me to yelp in pleasure as it shoots straight to my groin.

"Aahhh!" I fist hard onto Kate's hair and a urge her to suck my breast deeper. She hollow her cheeks and flick my sensitive nipple while she furiously twig the other twin. My toes curl and twists around Kate's bare leg.

There is no room for me to reciprocate Kate's effort as she keeps on stepping on the gas pedal to pleasure me.

I try hard to push her off so I can do the same for her, but Kate quickly silent me with her mouth and sensually whisper, "Ssshhh, relax honey. Tonight is all about you. I'll get my fix later." And with that she trail hot wet kisses down my body towards my core. She hasn't even touch my pussy yet, but I know my core muscle is already clenching hard and dripping in anticipation.

The first contact of Kate's tongue sends me into a wild roller coaster ride as I come in a mess, shouting incoherently and totally unaware of my own surrounding.

I vaguely hear Kate say, "Look, isn't she beautiful, Christian?" I didn't hear any response but from Kate's reaction he must've agreed.

Still on my high, Kate lift my left leg and straddle my right thigh. She starts to rub her wet glistening clean shaven pussy from my thigh and slowly inch closer and closer to my awaiting pussy. She use my raised leg to hold on while slowly pushing it closer to my chest to make more room for her pussy on mine. She is mewling in pleasure as I pant wildly, feeling the heat and cum spreading on my skin like a wildfire. Our groans of satisfaction fill the entire room and once Kate's enticing core touch mine, I don't hold back from calling out to whoever it is that may concern.

"FUCCKK! Hhhmmm! Closer baby please!" I try to claw on Kate's waist to rub harder on me. Our arousal mixed together into one messy puddle, drenching my stockings all together.

The art of scissoring has always been the most pleasurable orgasm i've ever had in my life. I am coherent enough to know Kate keeps on variating the pace and angle and try to rub my clit against hers. I don't need to ask but I know what she is intending to do.

My stomach tighten to the point of cramp, my toes curl, and my hands are grasping for anything to braise myself from the impending bomb ticking from my core. I know I will not be able to stop the explosion once and for all. I try to keep still just as Kate wants me to all the time and absorb all the pleasure, but I can't. It's too much. Even if I wiggle around the sensation is just overriding my whole sanity.

"NGGGHHH! OH GOD! K-kate..! I c-can't!" Again I pant hard. "Too muchAAHHHHH!" I try to grasp on her thigh, anything actually, to absorb the extreme pleasure. My clit is oversensitive I don't know if I can hold on. I am pretty sure I dig deep enough on Kate's tight it's going to bruise tomorrow.

"FUCK YESS! That's it Annie! Take all of me! Yes sweetness just like that!" the primal encouragement escape Kate's lips, as the sound of our slick pussy grinding on each other echoes through the bedroom.

"Come on, honey, I know you got it in you." Kate's domineering voice rings loud and clear, she is asking me to do exactly what I thought she wants me to do.

Without any warning she pull away from me and slaps the hell out of clit once, twice and my cum spurts out like a host on high mode.

"AAAAHHHHH! OMYGOSH OMYGOSH HOLYSHITTTT! Fuckfuckfuckkkkkkk" I scream on top of my lung as the fine taut string snaps inside of me and I can't hold back my squirt. I am seeing galaxy behind my tightly shut eyes. I don't know what's happening anymore I am just too spent from the explosion of my body. Kate keeps slapping the top of my clit and my cum seems to can't stop squirting until Kate finally takes pity on me and soothingly rub on my extremely sensitive pussy.

I am panting hard, extremely worn out and ready for bed. I haven't even open my eyes when I feel another pair of lips on mine. This time I know it's Christian because he taste and feels different from Kate's feminine mouth. I slowly open my mouth in surrender, too tired to fight him. He smirks against my lips before he proceed to devour my nape and play with my nipples. _I must be the luckiest girl in this planet to be able to get the night of my life!_

"Oh baby doll that is the hottest thing I've watch in my life," his masculine voice is low and deep and so close to my ear. I can only hum in response.

"You are so responsive to everything so I'll make sure to give you everything tonight to show you how please I am with you." He continue to skim his fingers all over my body making me moan in agreement and delight.

I was spent a few seconds ago but now my body is reacting again to Christian's voice. He slowly and tentatively lick my breast, but staying away from my areola and nipple. He is purposely teasing me and I am not fond of the action. i am about to run my finger on his hair and pull it to where I want it to land, but his quick reflex caught both of my hands and lock them right above my head.

"No topping from the bottom now baby doll, and keep up with being my good girl." _Omg YAS I'M YOUR GOOD GIRL!_

I completely forget where Kate is until I hear a familiar moan from my right. I turn my head towards the other side and see that like me, kate is lying on the bed while Elliot is devouring her big boobs like a caveman.

I quickly divert my attention back to Christian when he slaps my clit with his… I bulge my eyes so big when i see that his so called manhood is resembling more like a giant monster! I have never seen one as big as that and now I am a little bit intimidated with his size.

"Don't worry doll, you'll stretch," with one last smirk he suck on my left nipple and furiously finger my core in an unforgiving pace. The friction between his finger and my wet core is making a squishy sound every time he force two of his thick long finger in. This is worse than Kate's torture because he has my hands lock together on top of my head so I have to absolutely absorb all the pleasure he is forcing in my small body.

"Fucking hell babe, you are so tight i can barely fit three of my finger! Come on feel my finger and open up for me more," he increase the pace and make a scissoring motion using his finger inside, I bet he is trying to stretch me to fit his monster in me.

I am about to scream the building down when Kate add more pleasure towards my body when she stretch her hand and pinch my nipple hard.

"Gaahhhhh! FUCCCKK!" For the million time today I see the entire milky way as I come gloriously hard on Christian's hand.

I love orgasm more than anything in this world, but this is really pushing my limit to the ultimum, and Christian has not deflowered me yet.

Christian stands up to grab a condom, but I quickly reassure him that everything is under control.

"No need," i say between breath, "I'm on birth control and clean."

He doesn't need anymore reassuring and quickly position himself to my opening.

"Deep breath and relax, I'll try to make this as painless as possible Anastasia."

I take a deep breath and calm myself down. Christian has let my hands go and is holding all his weight on his forearms, boxing my face in between. I think Elliot is about to do the same as well because I feel Kate's hand holding tightly for her dear life to mine.

In one swift motion there is an excruciating pain that creeps on my abdomen.

"FUCCKKK!"

"SHITTT!" Both Kate and I scream and crush each other's hands as well.

"Oh fuck!" Christian grunts out loud as well, probably from the extreme tightness of my vagina. Elliot's constant verbal lash of "fuck" also fills the already sex induced bedroom. These brothers are really going to be the death of us!

Christian DID NOT do things gently. He just simply ram his enormous dick into my tight pussy and it fucking hurts like hell! It feels like someone just stuff the thin membrane with too much of the sausage meat! My core is forced to stretch to its maximum capability and I feel like my intimate part is about to burst in any second.

My core is burning from the extreme friction inside and I want to push him off me so bad, but then he distracts me with tender kisses all over my face and upper body while one of his fingers play with my clit.

After a moment of gathering myself again, Christian starts to move slowly but firmly, keeping a good attention to my clit as well as nipple to make sure I am thoroughly enjoying my experience.

True to all those rumours, Christian is really a sex god and he is able to make a virgin like me enjoy penetrative sex. I mean, people keep on describing how horrible their experiences were when they lose their virginity. I am absolutely disagreeing to that statement. So for this I have to give credit that Christian does know how to use his dick.

After a few attempt of Christian trying to find the best position, I am starting to feel the familiar build in me again. His huge dick is a blessing in disguise. He is so far deep he is stirring a lot of things inside of me that I didn't know existed.

He suddenly change the angle by lifting both of my legs and push it down toward my chest before he starts again. This time he is going slower but deeper, trying to make sure he completely sheathes himself into my tight cunt. The head of his cock touch my cervix and I just can't comprehend anything anymore and just surrender to him and keep on shouting incoherent sound.

Suddenly when he pulls out, his head touch something that triggers extreme pleasure throughout my entire body and I suck all the air to my lung in surprise. It was a weird and foreign feeling, but out of my primal instinct I shout, "OH YES RIGHT THERE! OMG! AGAINNNN!" I demand him to hit that one spot again and again.

He does not disappoint and hit the spot diligently for every single stroke he takes. I am thrashing wildly and screaming dramatically from the sensory overload, until I feel Kate's lips hungrily devour my own lips. I open my eyes to see that she is on all fours while Elliot fucks her from behind and she is kissing me. I extend my hand and play with both of her tits at the same time.

We are moaning to each other's mouth until Kate shouts inside of my mouth and accidentally bit my lips hard and cause them to bleed.

She squeeze both of my palms hard and soon I am following her to seventh heaven and once again blinded by the bright white light as I squeeze my eyes shut.

"OOOHHHH! AAHHHHHH!" I scream in satisfaction and followed by Christian as well as Elliot.

"Fuckkkkk! YESSSS!" both boys roared. Christian's hot cum spurts deep inside of me and as weird as it sounds, I feel a sense of pride to be able to make him let loose. He drops his whole body onto mine and the four of us lay panting in a heap of mess. Our sweaty bodies are all touching each other and sticky from sweat.

I am too tired to form any kind of coherent thought and in an instance close my eyes into a restful sleep.

* * *

 **Yay or nay? Please review!**


End file.
